Redecorating a diner
by minifi
Summary: vollständiger Titel: Redecorating a diner - about sexy dinermen and puzzled Loelais. Lorelai kriegt Luke herum, seinen Laden neu zu streichen - viel Arbeit, viel Spaß und viele Gefühle ...


Dieser Oneshot stammt vom 24. April 06 und war eine Art „Challenge" in einem GG-Forum. Das Thema „Renovierung" war vorgegeben und folgende Story ist dann dabei rausgekommen. Hoffentlich gefällt's euch. Kritik jeder Art ist wie immer mehr als erwünscht. :-)

~*~

Höchst zufrieden stand Lorelai Gilmore inmitten von Farbeimern, Pinseln, Abklebefolien und anderen Utensilien und strahlte Luke an.  
Wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinsend besah sie sich aller Wände um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatten.

"Und, hab ich zu viel versprochen?"

"Ich muss zugeben, es sieht gar nicht mal so übel aus..."

"Nicht übel? Es sieht großartig aus! Es macht deinen Laden viel wärmer und gemütlicher. Du wirst dich vor Gästen kaum noch retten können."

"Ich kann mich jetzt schon kaum noch vor Gästen retten, die Leute kommen schließlich wegen meines Essens her und nicht wegen der Farbe an den Wänden."

"Aber jetzt werden auch die Leute hier anhalten, die nur durch Stars Hollow durchfahren, weil sie eigentlich nach Hartford in irgendein schickes Resaturant wollen um ihre Freunde Rick und Tina zu treffen. Aber das Diner wird sie so magisch anziehen, dass sie Rick und Tina sausen lassen und ihr Geld lieber bei dir ausgeben als in diesem Nobelrestaurant."

"Kaffee?"

Lorelai zog einen Schmollmund.

"Du willst mich nur zum Schweigen bringen."

Luke reichte ihr einen Becher des dampfenden Lebenselexiers und Lorelai schloss genießerisch die Augen um mit allen Sinnen das Aroma des schwarzen Glücks aufnehmen zu können.

_Luke liebte es ihr zuzusehen, wie sie ihren Kaffee genoss. Er selbst konnte das Zeug nicht ausstehen, aber für Lorelai braute er es jeden Tag aufs neue._

Lorelai setzte sich an den Tresen und inhalierte den himmlischen Duft.

"Dein Apartment.", durchbrach sie plötzlich die Stille. "Wieso hab ich daran nicht gleich gedacht...?"

"Was ist mit meinem Apartment?"

Wir hätten es gleich mitstreichen können."

"Oooh nein."

"Wieso denn nicht?! Diese ewig düstere Farbe...kein Wunder, dass du immer schlecht gelaunt bist."

"Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt.", grummelte Luke zurück.

Lorelai zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
"Mal ernsthaft, wenn du morgens aufwachst und dann starren dich diese dunklen, fiesen, dreckigen, alten Wände an..."

"Wände starren nicht."

"Luke.."

"Lorelai, das ist das ehemalige Büro meines Vaters, er selbst hat diese Wände gestrichen und...ich meine, sie sind noch gut in Schuss, die Farbe blättert nur an ein paar unbedeutenden Stellen ab...es gibt keinen Grund neu zu streichen, es ist gut so wie es ist."

"Hey...denkst du nicht auch, dass es irgendwann an der Zeit ist loszulassen? Es sind doch sicher nicht die Wände, die dich an deinen Dad erinnern, er wird auch so immer bei dir sein."

Luke schnaufte einmal tief, bevor er erwiderte  
"Mag sein, aber - "

Doch Lorelai unterbrach ihn.  
"Los, komm mit."

Und schon war sie hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden.

"Lorelai, was hast du vor...Lorelai?"

Luke sprang auf und lief ihr hinterher hoch in sein Apartment, wo er sie mitten im Raum stehend vorfand.

"Hör zu, du wärst ein ganz neuer Mensch, wenn deine Bude mal anständig hergerichtet wäre. Bitte versuch es dir wenigstens vorzustellen...ein schönes Gelb oder ein warmer Orangeton...eine Farbe, die dir vermittelt Hey, du bist ßt du, das ist es. Wenn du von der Arbeit kommst und deine eigenen vier Wände sagen dir hallo. Es hört sich vielleicht blöd an, aber so ist es. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

_Wie sie so dastand in ihrer vollkommenen Schönheit und ihn anstrahlte, ihre Augen funkelten richtig, das machte Luke immer wieder sprachlos. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, sich gegen das Gfeühl zu wehren, das in eben diesen Momenten in ihm hochstieg. Absolute Zufriedenheit. Er fühlte sich glücklich, so glücklich wie nach dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr. Ein einziges Lächeln von Lorelai genügte und er war nicht mehr der grummelige, schlechte gelaute Einsiedler-Luke. Nein, dann war er der Luke, der alles für solch ein Lächeln von Lorelai tun würde, absolut alles._

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", erwiderte er nun schon sanfter.

"Gut. "  
"Allerdings...", begann Lorelai erneut... "sollten wir dann auch gleich was mit deinem Singlebett machen. Und die Gardinen..."

"Der Kaffee lässt dich wirres Zeug reden.", meinte Luke augenrollend.

"Oh nein, gerade der ist es doch, der mich inspiriert. Was denkst du, woher ich meine genialen Ideen beziehe?!"

_Und wieder dieses Lächeln._

"Komm, lass uns weiter aufräumen."

"Oh oh, Stuck! Das wärs doch!"

"Ich nehm dir gleich deinen Kaffee weg."

Die beiden traten durch den Vorhang und Lorleai machte einen Schmollmund, als sie sich wieder an den Tresen setzte.

Luke begann damit, die Abklebefolien im ganzen Diner zu entfernen. Schließlich gelangte er am Türrahmen in der Küche an.  
Lorelai wartete gespannt und....da kam es.

"Lorelai!"

"Was ist denn?", rief sie ganz unschuldig.

Luke kam aus der Küche und trat vor sie.  
"Lorelai, sowas kannst du nicht an die Wand malen, die Leute..."

"Die Leute haben keinen Zutritt zur Küche, also werden sie es niemals zu Gesicht bekommen."

"Caesar wird es lesen...."

"Na komm, gib es zu, es gefällt dir."

"Lorelai..."

"Aaah, du wirst rot, ich wusste es doch!"

"Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst..."  
Er tauchte einen Pinsel in einen nahestehenden Farbeimer und hielt ihn hoch.

"Oh nein, das wagst du nicht."

"Ach, meinst du wirklich?"

Und schon hatte er ihr eine blaue Wange verpasst.  
Lorelai ließ das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen, tauchte einen Pinsel in die Terracotta-Farbe und ging langsam auf Luke zu, der sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Sie schnellte vor, doch er wich gekonnt aus - und lachte.

Lorelai sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Belustigung an.

"Was ist?", fragte Luke.

"Du lachst."

"Na und?"

"Du lachst nie."

"Natürlich lache ich."

"Dann versteckst du das aber sehr gut."

Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück - und gleich darauf zog sich ein langer Farbstrich quer durch sein Gesicht.

Lorelai konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen und Luke musste schmunzeln, wie schnell sie es doch geschafft hatte ihn einzuwickeln.

Luke versuchte die Frabe mit einem Tuch von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, als er seinen größten Alptraum auf den Laden zukommen sah.

"Taylor! Schnell Lorelai!"

Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich in den Lagerraum, wo er sie gegen die Wand drückte und einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie still sein solle.

_Seine rechte Hand lag an ihrer Hüfte und von der Nähe zu Luke wurde Lorlai etwas schwindelig. Und da war er - dieser Blick. Dieser undefinierbare und zugleich so klare Blick, mit dem er sie fühlen ließ, dass sie etwas ganz besonderes war._

Er dauerte nur Sekunden, aber er war da.

Taylor klopfte an die Tür und rief nach Luke. Endlos lange 3 Minuten später hatte er es aufgegeben und war verschwunden.

_Lorelai fühlte sich irgendwie schwach und ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben._  
Luke bemerkte das und hielt sie ein wenig fester.

"Was ist los, alles okay?"

"Ja...ja, nur mein Fuß...eingeschlafen, sonst nichts."

Als Luke sie aus seinen Händen entließ, wusste Lorelai nicht wie sie das eben Geschehene einordnen sollte. Also versuchte sie sich abzulenken und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Aufräumen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles erledigt, die Stühle sogar wieder runtergestellt und die Tische abgewischt.

"Du hattest Recht, es sieht großartig aus.", durchbrach Luke die Stille und lächelte.

"Ich muss sagen, ich hab mich sehr amüsiert. Und wenn du dich dazu entscheiden solltest, dein Apartment doch noch zu renovieren, was du mit Sicherheit tun wirst, denn meine Überredungskünste sind einfach unschlagbar, dann bin ich sofort zur Stelle."

"Eine andere Wahl wirst du mir wohl kaum lassen."

Lorelai grinste.

"Okay...also, ich geh dann...ich werd heut abend nochmal vorbeikommen und schauen, ob der Laden noch steht."

"Okay. Danke....naja, für alles hier eben. Es hat Spaß gemacht."

Als Lorelai die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging Luke in die Küche, um sich noch einmal Lorelais "Werk" anzusehen.

**WARNING: sexy dinerman**

Diese Worte zierten den Bereich über dem Türrahmen. Wer sonst außer Lorelai käme auf die Idee so etwas an eine Wand zu schreiben...

"Luke?", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Es war Lorelai.

"Luke, ich muss dich was fragen."

Sie wirkte nervös.

"Vorhin, im Lagerraum...ich hatte das Gefühl, dass....es war als ob....da war so ein Moment...es...da war doch einer, oder?"

Die Unsicherheit war ihr anzusehen und das war nicht typisch für Lorelai Gilmore.

Luke sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
"Ja, da war ein Moment."

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln, welches sogleich wieder verschwand und ihrem vorherigen Gesichtsausdruck wich, Verwirrung, doch nun gekoppelt mit Angst.

"Ich...ich sollte gehen."

Sie hatte sich schon umgedreht, als sie eine sanfte Berührung an ihrem Arm spürte, die sie sofort in ihrer Bewegung innehalten ließ.

"Lorelai."

Sie war machtlos, konnte nicht anders als sich umzudrehen.

"Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dass du davonlaufen willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten."

_Davonlaufen...davonlaufen...davonlaufen...davonlau fen....._

Das Wort hallte immer wieder durch ihren Kopf. Wie oft hatte sie schon genau das gemacht? Und wie oft hatte sie damit das Herz anderer und ihr eigenes gebrochen? Wie oft?

"Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher."

Ein Funkeln trat in Lukes Augen.  
Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich ihr eine braune Locke hinters Ohr.

"Gut. Dann solltest du herausfinden, was genau du willst."

Was _er_ wollte, war leicht zu erkennen. Nicht nur seine Augen verrieten seine Liebe zu Lorelai. Und als diese sich die letzten Zentimeter vorbeugte, um seine Lippen mit ihren zu greifen, wusste er, sie war sein.

~*~


End file.
